Chest radiography is the most commonly employed examination in diagnosic radiology. Data to date have shown a high error rate in chest film interpretation. In order to devise means of improving the quality of radiologic interpretation, we propose to evaluate the underlying perceptual and cognitive process involved in the interpretation of chest radiographs. Analysis of the parameters of interpretation time, radiographic experience, and clinical history together with an understanding of the process by which multiple lesions are detected will provide insight into the underlying psychophysical processes. This in turn will permit us to understand more fully the radiographic process and suggest strategies for improving the effectiveness of radiologic education and chest film interpretation in the clinical setting.